La lucha para que regreses junto a mi
by 00.'.Nessa.'.00
Summary: Sakura decide avandonar konoha temporalmente, pero lo que no sabe, es que en ese periodo de tiempo su vida va a dar un canvio al encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke Uchiha, que es lo que sucedera en ese nuevo encuentro? -.SASUSAKU-.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, y para que negarlo, es uno de los primeros fics que he echo, por lo que aun estoy algo verde en esto jeje, pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten igual ^^ Y bueno, si les gusta, ya saben , mandar algunos comentarios jeje._**

**_Bueno, dejo que leas el fic, ya me direis._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1.**

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, las calles desiertas y silenciosas, solo roto ese silencio por alguna que otro animal nocturno.

En una de las pequeñas casas de esa aldea, se encontraba una muchacha de unos 17 años, pelo rosado y unos preciosos ojos jade, la cual se encontraba recostada en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, como muchas noches le solía pasar, hacia tanto que el ya no se encontraba allí, hacia ya unos años que el se fue, pero aun así, ella seguía pensando en ese chico orgulloso, y de pocas palabras. Era bastante tarde, pero aun así, le era imposible dormir.

-_Supongo que hoy ya no voy a pegar ojo…._ – cogiendo el despertador de su mesilla de noche – _ni modo, las cuatro y diez…._

La muchacha se levanto y puesto que ya no iba a dormir y tenía bastante tiempo, decidió ir a darse un buen baño. En cuanto hubo terminado salio del baño tapándose con una toalla, y se dirigió a su armario, para ponerse su ropa, se puso unos cortos pantalones negros, pero sin la falda encima, ya que hacia tiempo que ya no la usaba, su camiseta roja con el símbolo en la espalda, mas corta que antes, dejando al descubierto parte de la hermosa piel de su abdomen, se puso sus botas, cogió sus armas ninja y se dirigió a entrenar un poco, puesto que como aun era muy temprano, no se le ocurría que mas hacer.

En el campo de entrenamiento, y después de un intenso entrenamiento, la pelirosa se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles, para sentarse y apoyarse en el, de nuevo le vinieron esos recuerdos, recuerdos de el… de cómo el equipo 7 se entrenaba en ese lugar todos los días, y el aun se encontraba ahí, con ella…

-D_e nuevo asi….-_ pensó, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, ocultando su rostro –_ porque no puedo dejar esos recuerdos atrás?? acepte que te fuiste, que no pudimos hacer nada para que regresaras…que te olvidaste de mi.... y aunque yo intente hacer lo mismo, no lo conseguí…ya solo me quedan los recuerdos… - _recostándose en el árbol - _pero…_

Paso bastante tiempo al parecer así, recostada en el árbol, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado, las nueve a.m, se levanto sobresaltada, tanto rato hacia que había permanecido así??

-Mejor me doy prisa – cogió sus cosas para dirigirse rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage – Tsunade-sama me dijo que fuera a su despacho temprano, no me quiero imaginar como se pondría si llego muy tarde… - un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo-

En cuanto llego al frente de la puerta de su despacho, se paro un momento para así poder tomar un poco de aire, puesto que se había pegado una larga carrera hasta ahí, en cuanto se hubo recuperado un poco toco a la puerta, entrando tras escuchas un "adelante".

-Tsunade-sama, siento un poco el retraso, me distraje…

-No te preocupes Sakura – acomodándose un poco en su sillón, detrás del escritorio – la verdad es que te he hecho llamar para una misión.

-De que se trata? – sentándose en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio –

-Se que hace tiempo que no te mando en ninguna misión por tus entrenamientos, y la verdad, es bastante sencilla…solo se trata de hace llegar este documento a la villa de la roca – mirando a su alumna – como te dije no es una misión muy interesante pero…

-No importa Tsunade-sama…. – agachando un poco la mirada – además, me apetece salir un poco de Konoha, para…olvidar…y, bueno, me ira bien

-Sakura…. – sabiendo a que se refería la pelirosa – en ese caso…no creo que tengas problemas en ir tu sola, iba a hacer que Sai te acompañara, ya que Naruto esta de nuevo fuera con Jjiraya, pero no tendrás problemas supongo – mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, ya que desde hacia unos días, estaba como ida, no protestaba por nada –

-Esta bien, gracias – levantándose de la silla – supongo que partiré mañana?

-Así es, a las 7:30 dirígete hacia las puertas principales, allí te daré el documento – levantándose también – y Sakura…tomate el tiempo que necesites, últimamente has estado algo distraída, así que este viaje te ayude también en eso…

-Gracias Tsunade-sama… - dirigiendose hacia la puerta – quedate tranquila, estaré bien.

La hokage se quedo viendo como su alumna se salía de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella, desde hacia tiempo, desde aquella vez que no pudieron traer de vuelta al Uchiha menor, la pelirosa había cambiado un poco, todos los días se entrenaba duramente, ha veces hasta caer exhausta, lo que mas cambió fue su forma de ser, se volvió mas callada, hasta el punto de no hablar si no era precisamente necesario, y en cuanto a su sonrisa, ya casi nunca reía de verdad, parecía que aquella chiquilla risueña que fue hace unos años, había quedado apartada a un segundo lugar, ya que muy poca gente, conseguía sacarle esa niña que fue. Ella mejor que nadie, sabia como se sentía su alumna, y probablemente, aunque ella quería estar equivocada, seguiría siempre así, al menos que el Uchiha menor regresara, o por otro lado, que se olvidara de el, aunque ella sabia que probablemente, nunca lograría olvidarse de el.

-Tsunade-sama – acercándose hacia la nombrada – cree que estará bien ella sola? – viendo la mirada de la hokage – esta segura que no debería acompañarla alguien?

-Shizune – juntando sus manos bajo su rostro – aunque por su aspecto no lo parezca, yo mas que nadie se que su fuerza es enorme – mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro – puede que incluso, mas que la mía… además, en este tiempo en el que se a estado entrenando tanto, a aprendido diferentes jutsus, algunos bastantes poderosos – mirando a Shizune – así que, estate tranquila, yo se que va a estar bien.

La pelirosa iba caminado por las calles de Konoha, pensando en el día que le esperaría mañana, ella no creía que esa misión fuera a resultarle nada complicada, al contrario, la encontraba bastante fácil y aburrida, pero por suerte para ella, esa misión la mantendría fuera, lejos de Konoha, de esos recuerdos que siempre le perseguían, porque mirara donde mirara, todo eran recuerdos suyos, una vez realizada ya vería lo que haría.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la chica que acababa de aparecer por una de las calles que ella ya había dejado un poco atrás. Era una muchacha de cabellos largos y rubios, recogidos en una cola alta, tapando la un poco su cara con el pelo, y unos bonitos ojos azueles, la muchachea se quedo viendo a su amiga, pues parecía que ni se había dando cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí, por lo que debía estar bastante distraída, teniendo en cuenta que siempre la notaba aun cuento estaba bastante lejos.

-Ya ni saludas frontuda – acercándose hacia la pelirosa – deberías estar mas atenta, y no pasar de tus amistades…ya que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba aquí…

-Vaya Ino, eras tu… - parándose para esperarla – estaba pensando en mis cosas, no me di cuenta – mirándola a la cara, aunque sin sonreír –

La rubia miro a su amiga, de veras que había cambiado la pelirosa, cuanto hacia que no la veía sonreír? Ni ella misma lo sabia, seguían siendo amigas, pero de alguna forma, la pelirosa se fue distanciando un poco, siempre que estaban todos reunidos, ella estaba un poco al margen de las conversaciones, si escuchaba pero casi nunca participaba, y apenas hablaba con nadie, por no mencionar el sonreír, casi nadie la veía sonreír, todos se habían dado cuenta el cambió que tubo la pelirosa, pero nadie se lo mencionaba, pensaban que se le pasaría, pero la rubia por algún motivo, sabia que así seria Sakura de ese entonces hacia delante.

Las dos muchachas reanudaron el camino juntas, tras un breve silencio que se formo en cuento terminaron de hablar, puesto que las dos se dirigían hacia la misma dirección.

-Y que es eso que te tenia tan concentrada? –aunque sabia cual podía ser una de las razones, pero no estaba segura si su amiga le contestaría la verdad – me pareció verte bastante concentrada en ello.

-No era nada importante…estaba pensando el la misión que tengo que hacer mañana – aunque eso no era del todo cierto – Tsunade-sama me acaba de llamar para decírmelo.

-Vaya, así que por fin tienes una misión - mirando a su amiga – hacia mucho que no se te asignaba ninguna…

-Bueno, es que estuve bastante tiempo ocupada con los entrenamientos…la verdad, prefería entrenarme a hacer misiones como la que me a sido asignada… - sonriendo un poco, pero ella sabia que esa sonrisa no era para nada verdadera – es bastante aburrida, llevar unos documentos…pero me agrado de algún modo, porque así, podré estar fura de Konoha, me hace falta la verdad…

-Sakura… - tenia la certeza de que sabia a que se refería, o mas bien, a quien, porque aunque paso mucho tiempo, ella no se lo saco de la cabeza – Sakura, estarás bien? Te acompañara alguien no?

-No… - andando un poco mas adelante que la rubia, puesto que parecía que se había detenido, así que se detuvo, dándole la espalda a su amiga – para esta misión, voy yo sola, le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me diera tiempo…

-Pero Sakura, ir tu sola puede ser peligroso – la verdad, estaba preocupada por su amiga, había cambiado bastante, a veces no la reconocía – si quieres le puedo pedir a Tsunade-sama que me deje acompañarte.

-Estate tranquila – girándose hacia la rubia – por algo he estado entrenando tanto, estaré bien – mostrándole una sonrisa, un sonrisa que esta vez si era de verdad, de corazón –

La rubia no dijo nada, solo miraba a su amiga, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que le sonreía así, en esa sonrisa se podía reflejar la niña que fue hace mucho, esa niña inocente que fue cuando la conoció, fue por esa sonrisa que la rubia no dijo nada mas al respecto, solo que asintió con la cabeza, y confió e que su amiga de verdad estuviera bien y no le pasara nada.

-Bueno Ino, creo que aquí nos separamos, tengo que ir a preparar las cosas que necesitare mañana…- volviendo a reanudar el paso, dejando a su amiga ahí parada – y…gracias por todo…

Dicho eso empezó a correr, alejándose del lugar, dejando ahí a la rubia, la cual seguía mirando como su mejor amiga se alejaba corriendo del lugar, y esperando que no le pasara nada.

En cuanto hubo llegado a su casa, la pelirosa se dirigió a su habitación, para preparar las cosas para el día de mañana, aunque no cogió gran cosa, solo lo principal, sus armas ninja, algunos rollos, y algo de ropa, la verdad es que no quería preocupar a nadie, por eso fue que no le dijo a la rubia cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, porque ni ella misma lo sabia, pensó también es ese rubio imperactivo de ojos azules, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, el era uno de los pocos que aun podía sacar en ella esas sonrisas fácilmente, desgraciadamente el no se encontraba ahí, se encontraba entrenando, el había decidido el camino el cual seguir, y poco a poco se acercaba mas a realizar el sueño que siempre tubo, por lo que ella también tenia que empezar a hacer algo con su vida, no podía seguir siempre así, con los recuerdos, recuerdos que cada día la estaban matando mas, el echo de no poder olvidarlo…era lo que la tenían así, porque a pesar de todo …no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-_A partir de mañana…_ - recostándose en su cama, mirando el techo – _comienza un largo_ _viaje para mi…un viaje que no se cuando terminará…y que resultado tendrá…_

Con ese pensamiento, poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de ella, por lo que poco a poco que fue quedando dormida, con todo listo ya, para el día que le esperaba.

Continuara.....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bueno, y asta aqui el primer capitulo, que os a parecido?? Yo de verdad espero que os haya gustado, y espero que al menos, tengais un poquitin de curiosidad de saber que es lo que puede paasr en el siguiente jeje._**

**_Bueno, me despido por esta vez, si os a gustado, ya sabeis, hacedmelo saber jeje._**

**_Un Saludo!!!_**

**_.-_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Bueno, pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo, para los que quieran seguir leyendo este fic, quiero agradecer principalmente a Atori-chan y a Setsuna17 por sus reviews._**

**_Espero que este segundo capitulo guste mas, y ya saben, dejen reviews con su opinion, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensas los lectores ^^ tanto si es bueno, como si no, asi poco a poco se puede ir mejorando jeje._**

**_Bueno, mejor dejo el capitulo ya, que sino os aburrireis antes de empezar a leerlo, espero que les guste. ^^_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2.**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó temprano, mas incluso que de costumbre, igual era por que ese día tenia una misión, o porque tal vez, seria la última vez hasta dentro de mucho tiempo que vería Konoha. Puesto que aun tenía tiempo, decidió darse un merecido baño, antes de tener que partir hacia su misión.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, se vistió, cogió sus cosas, ya listas de la noche anterior, le echo un ultimo vistazo a lo que había sido su habitación durante todos esos años, y salio de su casa, para así dirigirse hacia las puertas principales, donde ya le debería estar esperando la hokage, porque Sakura dudaba mucho que en un día como ese, se durmiera, aunque todo podía ser posible…

Al llegar allí, efectivamente, ya se encontraba allí, aunque se le podía notar en su cara, que estaba muerta de sueño, y parecía que había echo un gran sacrificio para levantarse tan temprano.

-Siento el retraso – acercándose hacia su maestra – no pensé que llegaría tan temprano…

-No creas, yo acabo de llegar ahora también… - dando un gran bostezo – esto de levantarse pronto…bueno – sacando un rollo, y ante la mirada un poco acusadora de su alumna – aquí tienes el documento del que te hable ayer – entregándoselo a la pelirosa – como también te dije, solo tienes que llevarlo donde te dije, entregarlo a las personas que estarán en la entrada y ya

-Hai – cogiendo el rollo, y guardándolo junto a sus otras cosas – entonces, mejor me pongo en camino…ya que tardare un poco en llegar, mejor salir lo antes posible…

-Ten cuidado Sakura – mirándola con preocupación – aunque la misión sea fácil, no sabes los peligros que te puedes encontrar por el camino y ..

-Descuida, estaré bien – interrumpiendo a su maestra – ya se que nunca debo distraerme, aunque se trate de algo fácil, eso mismo me lo enseñaste tu recuerdas – sonriéndole a modo de despedida – hasta la vuelta…

Y así, con esas ultimas palabras, la pelirosa se alejó del lugar ante la mirada de su maestra, aun algo preocupada, dejando atrás poco a poco su aldea natal, donde había crecido y conocido a todas esas personas, que a pesar de todo, siempre las recordaría.

La misión que debía llevar a cabo no era gran cosa, por lo que apenas le llevaría tiempo, eso era lo que ella tenia en mente, puesto que solo se trataba de llevar dichos documentos a las personas que deberían encontrarse en la entrada, y listo, de modo que lo mejor según la pelirosa era hacerlo rápido y listo.

-_Si me doy prisa, en tres días tendría que poder llegar…_ - saltando de árbol en árbol, y estando atenta a cualquier sonido, por si aparecía algún sospechoso – _Tsunade-sama me_ _dijo que me estarían esperando en la entrada, ya que para mayor distracción era mejor que yo no entrara, de manera que aun es mas fácil de ese modo… - _poniendo cara un poco de fastidio, ya que la misión aun le resultaría mas sencilla de lo que creyó en un principio.

Estuvo todo el día de viaje, puesto que no quería perder mucho tiempo en paradas inecesarias, pero al llegar la noche, el cansancio ya se notaba en su cuerpo, por lo que decidió parar para pasar la noche, tendría que acampar, pero eso a ella no le resultaba ningún problema, ya que si seguía de camino, lo mas probable es que se quedara sin gota de energía.

-Mejor preparo algo de comida… - encendiendo un fuego y dejando sus cosas no muy lejos de el, se puso a contemplar el lugar, por lo que se le dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica – se me hace extraño no escuchar a nadie alborotando…o no ver a nadie algo molesto por esa actitud… - bajando un poco la mirada – supongo que me tendré que ir acostumbrando a esto…

Sakura se dispuso a comer su cena que recién había terminado de preparar, solo consistía en dos pequeños pescados, puesto que en ese lugar no se podía gran cosa mas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en medio de la nada, y solo un pequeño río se encontraba ahí. En cuanto termino, se puso a arreglar las cosas para dormir, con el fuego aun encendido, pues la noche estaba fría, en cuanto termino de arreglarlo todo, se dispuso a dormir, pues estaba bastante cansada de ese viaje, en lo que no le costaría mucho quedarse dormida, así en medio de la noche, junto a un fuego que era lo único que le proporcionaba algo de calor, poco a poco fue cayendo en el cansancio hasta quedarse dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de ese lugar, en una fortaleza apartada de cualquier vista, puesto que estaba bien escondida, se encontraba un grupo de cuatro personas reunidas en una de las salas.

-Crees que los estemos buscando bien? - Pregunto una pelirroja con gafas, poniendo sus manos en la cintura – tenemos días con esta búsqueda….

-Puede que tu no estés buscando bien, y no me extraña – esta vez era una voz masculina la que se escucho, un chico con cabello gris y con dientes de tiburón, por lo que parecía un animal acuático, que le contesto con aire de burla – tu solamente buscas lo que quieres.

-Pues claro que lo estoy buscando bien!!! - algo irritada, siempre se las pasaba discutiendo con el – a lo mejor Suigetsu eres tu el que no busca bien!!

-Ja, ya me gustaría ver como tan bien estas buscando – mirando divertido a la pelirroja, pues ya sabia cual seria su reacción –

La pelirroja se disponía a contestarle, pero se contuvo al ver unos penetrantes ojos rojos, con tres aspas negras, que los miraba imponentemente

-Será mejor que dejen ya esa discusión estúpida…a no ser que quieran ser callados a la fuerza… -

El chico se levanto de donde estaba sentado, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros dos, que se habían callado al momento, mediante se fue acercando, se rostro se fue iluminado por la luz que se encontraba en la sala; se trataba de un muchacho de 17 años, de cabellos oscuros, que le caían elegantemente a los lados de su perfecto rostro, y unos penetrantes ojos rojos con aspas negras en ese momento, pero al instante, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, de un intenso color negro, que te podías perder fácilmente en su mirada, aunque su mirada era fría, eso no le quitaba el atractivo, puesto que todo el se veía atractivo, ese era el, era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me estoy cansando de vuestras continuas peleas… - una vez hubo llegados en frente de ellos, mirándolos con frialdad – eso no me ayuda en nada…

-La culpa la tiene la loca de Karin, que se las pasa siempre gritando… - el acuático desvió la mirada, y se quedo cruzado de brazos –

-Eso es lo que mas molesta… - hablo por primera vez el otro individuo, era uno hombre de pelo castaño, y cuerpo enorme, pero su rostro en esos momentos era tranquilo – los gritos…

La pelirroja se aguantó las ganas de contestar en ese momento, pues ya el pelinegro se encontraba molesto, no quería iniciar de nuevo una discusión, aunque por dentro quería darle un buen golpe a Suigetsu.

-Hmp… - dirigiendo la mirada a los presentes que se encontraban en el lugar – de modo, que ninguno de vosotros a dado con Itachi…

-Bueno, no es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que se las pasa de aquí a allí – hablo la pelirroja, pues no quería que la acusara de nuevo por no encontrarlo –

-Sasuke-sama, encontraste algo? – el castaño se acercó un poco al nombrado, prefería mil veces estar con el, que cerca de los otros dios, ya que siempre se las pasaban discutiendo, sobretodo, la pelirroja –

-Conseguí algo de información…pero aun no es suficiente… - mostrándose indiferente, y saliendo de esa sala – será mejor que se pongan a ello, no quiero perder mas el tiempo aquí… - dirigiéndoles una mirada imponente a los tres, para que comprendieran la situación – mañana mismo partimos.

En cuanto dijo eso, salio de la sala, dejando a los otros tres ahí de pie, con la idea de que si no se ponían a ello, sus vidas podrían terminar mal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se levanto muy temprano, puesto que los primeros rayos de luz de esa mañana, la despertaron, de modo que recogió rapidamente sus cosas, para así, poder partir de nuevo, pues aun le quedaban dos días para llegar, así que no quería perder mucho tiempo.

-Bien, es hora de ponerse en marcha… - cogiendo sus cosas, y saltando inmediatamente al árbol mas cercano – no puedo perder mas tiempo….

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales la pelirosa no paro nada mas que para lo necesario, y para dormir, de modo que el tercer día de camino, a la mañana ya se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, así que disminuyo el paso, y se fue acercando poco a poco a la entrada, en cuanto llego en frente, pudo distinguir a dos personas, que supuestamente estaban esperando a alguien, por lo que supuso que serian ellos.

- _Deben ser esos de ahí…_

No pudo ser mas rápido, ya que los ninjas que se encontraban esperándola como ya sabían a lo que había venido, no hubieron muchas explicaciones, la pelirosa les dio el documento que había mantenido intacto desde el día que salio, y los ninjas de esa aldea, se hicieron cargo de el, de modo que la misión había resultado un éxito, lo que a Sakura no le sorprendió, ya que de un principio supo que seria muy fácil.

-Será mejor que informe a Tsunade-sama – ya se encontraba un poco alejada de la aldea, de modo que se detuvo para sacar un pequeño papel – no le dije que la avisaría, pero… - se encogió de hombros, mostrándose indiferente, pues era la ultima noticia que recibiría de ella en mucho tiempo –

Se sentó en una de las rocas para así, poder escribir la nota, no iba a escribir mucho, solo lo necesario, ya que tampoco había mucho que contar.

"La misión fue un éxito, no hubo ningún problema, el documento llego en buen estado.

A partir de aquí, sigo mi camino, no se cuando regresare, pero es mejor así, dedicare mi tiempo a entrenar y a seguir mi camino.

Sakura."

En cuanto hubo terminado, hizo unos extraños sellos, mediante ellos apareció una bonita paloma blanca, lista para enviar el mensaje, de modo que se lo puso en su pata, y a dejo partir, rumbo a Konoha.

A partir de ahí, ella haría su vida, para intentar olvidar, aunque sabia que seria un camino de soledad, pero mas no podía hacer, se tendría que acostumbrar a dicha soledad, si es que así, conseguir su propósito.

-A partir de aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás… - su mirada se oscureció, pero a la vez e entristeció – todo esta decidido.

Y así, empezó su largo viaje, sin saber que muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su vida, y para eso, no faltaba mucho tiempo.

Continuara.....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bueno, pues hasta aqui este segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si quieren que lo continue dejen sus opiniones :)_**

**_Un saludo!! Hikari._**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola de nuevo!! Una vez mas me tienes aqui, y con ellos el tercer capitulo del fic. Se que me demore un poco, pero bueno, tube unos trabajillos que hacer, por lo que no pude actualizar antes._**

**_Agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, Kyaaa!! me alegra mucho que os este gustando, de verdad jeje, y espero en serio, que este tambien os guste, poco a poco ya se vera viendo mas la historia, todo llegara jeje._**

**_Bueno, dejo ya el capi mejor, y espero que os guste!!_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 3 .**

Sakura miro a su alrededor, habían pasado unas horas desde que había entregado los documentos, por lo que ya estaba muy lejos de aquella aldea, todo lo que la rodeaba eran árboles, por lo que no encontraría ningún pueblo en esos terrenos, y tampoco le apetecía ir a ninguno, de modo que fijo la vista en una de las montañas que se podían ver desde allí, no estaba muy lejos, pero aun así, le llevaría un rato llegar hasta allí.

-Bueno, vamos allá – fijando su vista en dicha montaña – creo que será un buen lugar para poder pasar unos días, en lo que me decido mejor hacia donde ir.

Avanzaba tranquila, puesto que no tenia prisa alguna, a cada paso que daba iba observando el paisaje, nunca había estado en ese lugar, ni que ella recordara tampoco por los alrededores, por lo que todo del lugar le era nuevo para ella, era un lugar hermoso, eso era lo que ella creía, todo rodeado de naturaleza, con los sonidos de los animales, que se podían escuchar fácilmente en ese lugar, de modo que poco a poco le agradaba mas el lugar que había decidido para estar unos días, teniendo en cuenta que si el camino era tan tranquilo y hermoso, el resto también lo debía ser

-_Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila_ – aspirando el aroma que desprendían las flores que se encontraban por el lugar - _creo que no hace falta adentrarse mas, este es_ _un buen lugar para quedarse_ – afirmando con la cabeza para ella misma.

No había llegado a la montaña que en un principio se había propuesto, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba le agradaba, por lo que no veía necesario ir mas adelante, teniendo en cuenta que ahí, se sentía bien.

Era un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles, por lo que por las mañanas, el sol no seria una molestia, y darían una agradable sombra, también se podía escuchan el fluir de un pequeño río, por lo que no tendría problemas con el agua, puesto que se escuchaba bastante cerca, por no decir, al mismo lado, en definitiva, era un tranquilo lugar para poder quedarse, de modo que se dirigió cerca de unos de los muchos árboles que se encontraba ahí, y dejo sus cosas, pues tenia que empezar a encender un fuego, ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer, por lo tanto, tenia que preparar las cosas para esa noche, de modo que sin mas pensarlo se puso a ello.

-Listo! – justo acababa de encender el fuego – la verdad me estoy convirtiendo en una experta en acampadas jeje. Mmmm – mirando a los alrededores – mejor también empiezo a preparar algo de comer.

La pelirosa se levanto para dirigirse al pequeño río que se encontraba al mismo lado de donde se había instalado ella, para así poder coger algunos peces, puesto que no había ido a ningún pueblo después de entregar el documento, no había podido comprar previsiones, así que por ese día se tendría que conformar con los peces que consiguiera coger.

En cuanto llego al río, y estaba a punto de intentar coger unos pequeños peces que se podían ver, le pareció escuchar una voces no muy lejos de ahí, por lo que se quedo en silencio y cogió un kunai del portakunais que por seguridad, no se había quitado todavía, pues no sabia de quien podían ser esas voces.

Se fue poco a poco hacia donde provenían las voces, ya que quería estar segura de quienes se trataban, aunque solo se escuchaban hablar a dos personas, que eran bastante escandalosas, eso fue lo que la pelirosa pensó, siempre podían haber mas.

Quedo algo sorprendida de lo cerca que se encontraban aquellas personas, pues solo tubo que cruzar el pequeño río para poder ver ya una pequeña luz, proveniente lo mas seguro de alguna fogata que hubieran echo, así que se acercó lo mas en silencio que pudo. En cuanto llego lo bastante cerca para poder ver de quienes se trataban, se quedo parada detrás de un gran árbol, para no ser descubierta fácilmente.

-_Me pregunto quienes podrán ser?? _– viendo hacia las personas, cuatro en total,aunque solo dos estaban de pie, esas eran las que parecían hablar – _y cuanto tiempo llevaban_ _aquí?_

Se asomo un poco mas, pero siempre pendiente de que no la pudieran ver. Se quedo viendo a las personas.

-Haber si dejas ya de acosarlo, no ves que no te hace caso gafotas.

-Aahh!! Quieres dejar ya de llamarme así!! Además tu que sabrás si me hace caso o no, que vas a entender de estas cosas!!

-Es obio no, se puede ver fácilmente!

La pelirosa se quedo viendo a esas dos personas con cara sorprendida, le parecía algo estúpida esa discusión, aunque para ellos eso parecía ser normal. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja "_la escandalosa con gafas_" pensó ella, y otro chico de pelo gris, a este no se le podía ver muy bien la cara. También habían dos chicos mas, estos se encontraban sentados, uno era de pelo castaño, y parecía no importarle la discusión que se estaba teniendo justo delante de el, puesto que miraba para otro lado; justo delante de ella, se encontraba el otro chico, que parecía ya estar realmente arto de esos dos, pues los miraba como si los fuera a matar en cualquier momento, se trataba de un muchacho de pelo oscuro, con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros, que se encontraba sentado con las dos manos debajo de su barbilla, apollando la cara en ellas.

-Im…imposible…. – apenas se podía escuchar el susurro que salía de su boca – no…no puede ser el…

********************************************************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la hokage, se encontarba la godaime con su ayudante, Shizune, pues hacia poco que les había llegado la carta de Sakura ( increíble lo rápido que llegan los pájaros eh, jajaj)

-Bueno… - guardando la carta en el cajón de su escritorio – al menos sabemos que llego perfectamente… - dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana –

-Pero Tsunade-sama – algo preocupada – que va a pasar con Sakura de ahora en adelante? No se si fue buena idea permitírselo, habríamos tenido que detenerla…

-Shizune, no creo que hubiéramos podido hacer nada, ella había tomado esa decisión desde antes – volviendo para fijar la mirada el la pelinegra – realmente crees que habríamos podido hacer algo?

La pelinegra no contesto, sabia perfectamente el carácter que tenia la pelirosa, era igual que la hokage…

-Eso lo se pero-

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en el momento que ella iba a reprochar de nuevo, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muchacho rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-Abuela Tsunade!

-No me llames así!!– arrogándole un libro, que el rubio esquivo de suerte – y llama a la puerta antes de entrar!! – arrogándole otro libro, que esta vez dio en toda la cara del hombre que en ese momento iba a entrar también.

-Tsunade!!! Crees que esa es manera de recibirme?! – con cataratas cayéndole de los ojos (estilo anime)

-Vaya, Jiraya, veo que tu también llegaste – con una venita en la frente –

-Naruto, me alegra verte – ablando la pelinegra, olvidándose por un momento del tema de la pelirosa –

-Y a mi también me alegra verlas – poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, como siempre hacia – acabamos de llegar, pero ero-sennin quería venir aquí para decírselo a la vieja.. – viendo la mirada de la hokage - a Tsunade…

-Ya veo – la godaime dirigió su mirada del rubio, hacia el peliblanco – aunque no era necesario venir a estas horas…después de este viaje…

-Eso le dije yo… - negando el rubio con la cabeza, mas para si mismo, que para los demás – además, yo quería comer ramen…

A todos se les cayo una gotita en la cabeza, definitivamente, el rubio por mucho que creciera, siempre tendría su misma personalidad.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sakura seguía ahí, inmóvil ante la imagen que estaba viendo, hacia las personas que se encontraban ahí, que era lo que estaba haciendo el ahí? Parecía que por mucho que se alejara ella de todos, el siempre conseguía estar ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, el kunai que tenia en la mano, se le resbaló, provocando un pequeño sonido al caer al suelo, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban allí, se incorporaran mirando el la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, pero para cuando ellos miraron, ahí ya no se encontraba nadie.

La pelirosa se fue muy rápido del lugar, quería alejarse cuanto antes de ese sitio.

-Porque? Porque tiene que pasar esto… - llegando donde estaban sus cosas, la hoguera se había consumido, quedando solo las cenizas – tengo que irme de este lugar… - dirigiéndose hacia sus cosas - porque cuando quiero olvidarme de todo, tiene que pasar esto…?

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que aquellas personas también se movían para ese mismo lugar, ella solo tenia un pensamiento en la mente en ese momento, pues no se dio cuenta de nada mas.

-Quien eres? – pregunto uno de ellos – Se puede saber que es lo que estabas haciendo antes? – su voz sonaba fría y firme, como exigiendo una contestación –

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, hacia tanto que no la escuchaba, pero la conocía muy bien, aunque ahora sonaba mas varonil, aunque también mas fría.

Se dio cuenta que todo era inútil, ya no podía salir del lugar, pues ellos la seguirían, era una perdida de tiempo, de modo que se incorporo poco a poco, dándose la vuelta, hasta quedar cara a cara, como ahí no había ninguna cosa que proporcionara luz, la vista era algo confusa, puesto que todo estaba en la penumbra.

-Te pregunte quien eres… - acercándose mas hacia la pelirosa –

-Sasuke-kun… - levantando la mirada hacia el, una mirada llena de tristeza, y dolor –

Continuara......

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Y bien, hasta aqui este nuevo capitulo, espero su opinion, que eso siempre alegra jeje._**

**_Y ya saben, si quieren continuacion....dejen reviews ^^_**

**_Un saludo!! Hikari._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Hola a todos!!! siento un poco la demora, no pense que me tardaria tanto, pero tube que hacer algunas cosillas mas, por lo que no pude actualizar antes._**

**_Me alegre saber que de verdad os esta gustando el fic, kyaa!! me alegra a medida que voy reciviendo los reviews jeje, eso me pone contenta jeje, por lo que cada vez que leo uno, mi humor mejora jajaja De modo que espero que este capitulo tambien os guste y andeis reviews, asi me alegrare ^^_**

**_Bueno, os dejo el capi, spero que so guste ^^_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 4 -.**

-Te pregunte quien eres… - acercándose mas hacia la pelirosa –

-Sasuke-kun… - levantando la mirada hacia el, una mirada llena de tristeza, y dolor –

El pelinegro se quedo pensando por un momento " Sasuke-kun" esa palabra que tantas veces había oído…

- _Sasuke- kun…_ - mirándola, pero sin cambar la expresión que tenia -_solo había una persona que me llamara así…_

-Vaya…veo que si es verdad que te olvidaste de todos… -volviendo a bajar la mirada, así que el ya la había olvidado, y sin embargo ella, nunca pudo –

-Hmp – con una voz fría, y una expresión de indiferencia – que haces aquí Sakura? Te creía en Konoha, bien protegida

-Cuenta indiferencia no…

-Hmp…

-Deje Konoha por un tiempo… - las nubes que cubrían la luna se disiparon, por lo que el lugar quedo iluminado por los reflejos de la luna, pudiendo por fin verse unos a los otros los que se encontraban en el lugar– solo estoy aquí porque tenia una ultima misión por aquí cerca… - dandose la vuelta, no aguantaba esa indiferencia – pero eso, creo que a ti te da lo mismo…

- Por lo que veo, sigues siendo igual que antes, te vas corriendo del lugar, sin enfrentar la situación… - lanzándole el kunai que se le haba caído momentos antes, quedando este justo enfrente de ella, clavado a un árbol –

Sakura solo se quedo viendo el kunai, como era posible que la siguiera tratando igual? Nada había cambiado, el seguía creyendo que no sabia enfrentar las cosas, y nunca le dedicaba ni una sola palabra amable.

-Oye Sasuke – acercándose hacia el nombrado – quien es esta muchacha? Parece que os conoceis no? – el acuático miraba a la pelirosa con detalle –

-No es nade importante…

-Si tu lo dices… - no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta -

-Mejor nos vamos – dándose la vuelta, para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraban –

-Je, nadie… - en un susurro casi audible, de su rostro no pudo evitar que saliera una lagrima – siempre a sido igual…-apretando los puños con fuerza-

El Uchiha al escuchar que la pelirosa seguía hablando aunque no sabia lo que decía, se paro, pero sin girarse por lo que le seguía dando la espalda.

-Oye, si vas a hablar, habla mas alto que no se escucha nada – la pelirroja no puedo evitar mirarla con odio, como era posible que esa chichilla le hablara de tal manera a su "Sasuke" –

-Karin, mantente al margen, no es tu asunto – mirando a la pelirroja, la cual indignada, se fue para adelante – Dijiste algo mas Sakura? – sin cambiar el tono de voz –

La pelirosa no podía mas, tenia que sacar lo que llevaba dentro, y definitivamente tenia que olvidarlo, no podía seguir siempre así, ahora que había visto que el pelinegro nunca cambiaría su forma de pensar.

-Siempre es igual verdad…Porque no dejas de ser tan arrogante!! – se giro de nuevo hacia el Uchiha, alzando la voz, en su rostro aun se podía notar alguna lagrima, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba – No eres nadie para juzgarme así!!

-Pero me estas dando la razón, sigues siendo la misma llorona – el no se altero, pero si la miro con frialdad – y de igual manera, una débil.

Sakura sintió como si le clavaran un kunai en el corazón, " débil", siempre la había considerado una niña débil, que no sabia hacer nada por ella. Después de todo lo que había entrenado, lo mucho que le había costado ser lo que ahora mismo era…todo su cuerpo se lleno de furia, y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el, todos los que acompañaban al Uchiha se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que una muchacha que parecía frágil, se abalanzara de esa manera sobre el, pero el pelinegro la detuvo sujetándola por los brazos, pues esa reacción de abalanzarse sobre alguien era muy típica de ella, de modo que quedaron uno en frente del otro, Sasuke no había cambiado su expresión, su mirada era fría, mientras que la de ella, era de furia, y estaba algo alterada.

-Vaya, vaya, así que era eso no… - sonriendo superiormente – querías tenerme cerca, y no sabias como, no Sakura??

-Que te crees…en estos momentos lo único que quiero es quitarte esa sonrisa de la cara… - forcejeado con el, para intentar soltarse de su amarre - siempre a sido igual…solo piensas en ti mismo, nunca te han importado los sentimientos de los demás…

-Yo no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas tonterías – soltando a la pelirosa y alejándola de el – te lo dije bien claro aquella vez, así que ya olvídate…

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para reunirse de nuevo con los miembros de su equipo, dejando a la pelirosa en el mismo lugar, sin moverse si quiera de donde había estado todo el rato.

-claro.. se me olvidaba que para ti lo mas importante es tu estúpida venganza…. – volviendo a apretar los puños – nunca nadie te importo en lo mas mínimo.

-Deja en paz mi venganza, tu nunca vas a poder entender en lo mas mínimo lo que sentí… - volviendo la vista hacia la pelirosa, pero esta vez la miraba con odio – como ibas a entender algo así, tu, que nunca as comprendido el dolor de perder a toda tu familia de un golpe – ahora era el que apretaba los puños con fuerza y se volvía a dirigir a la pelirosa con una fría mirada – dime acaso puede entender eso – llegando frente a ella y cogiéndole el brazo con fuerza – nunca lo vas a poder comprender, así que deja de de una vez de hacer como si lo comprendieras todo!!

El Uchiha soltó bruscamente a la pelirosa haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, por la fuera que este tenia, de modo que este se volvió a ir con su equipo, esta vez con intención de irse del lugar.

-Lo entendería si me hubieras contado algo… - en un susurro y dándose también la vuelta – pero como siempre, te guardabas y te guardas las cosas para ti, y después pretendes que te entendamos… - reanudando el paso para los adentros del bosque, pues ya no soportaba mas estar ahí.

-Hmp! – dirigiendo la vista hacia los miembros del Hebi – nos vamos…

El Uchiha de nuevo reanudo el paso hacia el sitio que momentos antes de ser interrumpidos por la pelirosa se encontraban, de manera que sin decir ni una palabra, los miembros del Hebi decidieron que lo mejor seria no hacer ninguna pregunta, no por lo menos ahora, ya que lo mas probable que tal como se encontraba su líder, los matara de un golpe, pero eso no era lo que pensaba la única integrante femenina del equipo, pues esta seguía mirando el lugar por donde se había perdido la pelirosa con una mirada llena de odio, pues ella si se había dado cuenta de una cosa, que para cualquiera de sus otros dos compañeros no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero ella si lo había notado, así que decidió ya que lo resolvería a su momento, pues en ese momento no era el mejor y que seria mejor moverse de ahí, se había quedado retirada del grupo, de modo que apuro el paso para llega junto a ellos.

Por otro lado, la pelirosa caminaba distraidamente por el bosque, sin derramar lagrimas, pero con muchos pensamientos tristes y dolorosos, pues si sabia que el moreno la trataría de forma distante si alguna vez se llegaran a encontrara, pero nunca imagino el trato que le dio momentos antes, tan frío, incluso la miraba con odio…y eso que ella había echo todo lo posible por el en el pasado, quizás era por eso que la trataba así? Tanto le había molestado?

-Después de lo ocurrido…se que el ya se distancio definitivamente…. – con la voz algo apagada, y la mirada algo sombría –

Se dejo caer en un árbol cercano, hundiendo su rostro en las rodillas, pues no quería llorar, pero si quería intentar olvidar todo lo que paso en el pasado, quería borrarlo por siempre de ella, pues sabia muy bien que todo estaba perdido, pero como borrar los momentos felices que pasaron, incluso los dolorosos, era algo que le era imposible, pues como borrar casi toda tu vida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De nuevo llegaron al lugar donde momentos antes se ese encuentro se encontraban, el Uchiha sin decir ni una sola palabra se dedico a dormir, pues lo ocurrido, aunque no lo pareciera le había afectado algo, pues como imaginarse que te encontrarías con tu ex compañera de equipo en un lugar como ese.

-_Por que tuviste que aparecerte aquí Sakura?_ – ya tumbado decidido a intentar dormir – _porque todo tiene que ocurrir de la peor manera posible…_

Sin decirle ni una sola palabra a su equipo, cerro los ojos, decidido a dormirse, pues quería olvidar lo que momentos antes había pasado, quería olvidar el encuentro que tubo, pero, como olvidarlo, si aunque no lo quisiera, la imagen de aquella pelirosa volvía a su mente….

Por otro lado, Suigetsu y Juugo se lanzaban miradas pues no querían iniciar una conversación de lo que había pasado, pero si tenían curiosidad, el acuático mas que el castaño, pues la muchachita le había llamado la atención, y la forma en el Uchiha y ella hablaban? Todo era algo confuso.

Pasadas dos horas, ya todo el Hebi se encontraba dormido, claro todos menos una, que se había prometido a ella misma que tenia que ajustar cuentas con la pelirosa aquella, de modo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fue alejando del lugar, para dar encuentro con ella.

-_Ya se lo que te propones, ni creas que no me di cuenta de lo que pasa…_

Mientras la pelirosa se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hacia horas, seguía junto a aquel árbol, pues tampoco sabia a donde dirigirse ahora, ya que ella había decidido pasar unos dáas ahí, pero visto lo ocurrido, eso ya no le parecía buena idea, pero de todos modos pasaría esa noche ahí, pues ya estaba algo cansada, y no le apetecía adentrase mas en esa montaña.

Pero sin previo aviso, un kunai paso rozándole el rostro, haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla, y de la nada apareció aquella chica pelirroja que se encontraba con el Uchiha.

-Se puede saber que haces? – limpiándose un poco la sangre que tenia en el rostro a causa de la mejilla, y mirándola con odio – que no se supone que tendrías que estar con el Uchiha – remarcando esta ultima palabra-

-bueno, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer – sonriendo, y poniendo su mano en la cintura, pues creía que esa niñita no era nada del otro mundo –

-No me digas, y que se supone que tienes que hacer aquí? No estoy de humor para ahora ponerme a hablar contigo…

-Bueno, no es a hablar alo que e venido, tengo que dejarte una cosa muy clara…

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre la pelirosa, con intención de atacarla….

Que es lo que pretende Karin al actuar así en frente de Sakura?

Continuara….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bien, hasta aqui este 4º capitulo, espero de verdad de que os haya gustado, ya saben, dejen sus reviews para la continuacion ^^ me alegrara saber si os a gustado o no, es bueno saber las opiniones ^^_**

**_Un Saludo!!!_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Hola a todos de nuevo, regrese!! Siento la demora, se que esta vez me tarde demasiado en poner la continuacion, falta de tiempo...se me acumulan las cosas jeje, y con tantos trabajos por hacer no tenia tiempo de nada, pero ahora que por fin hay tiempo, y ya reduje la cantidad de trabajos, por fin os pude traer el siguiente capitulo!! n.n_**

**_Quiro agradeceros a aquellos que siguen el fic capitulo a capitulo, y que se toman su tiempo en dejarme sus opiniones, que decir que sin vosotros no seria lo mismo, me pongo feliz cada vez que leo un comentario vuestro jeje, por lo que os quiero agradecer vuestra atencion ^^_**

**_Y ahora si, ya dejo el siguiente capitulo, que sino, os vais a aburrir antes de poder empezar a leerlo ^^ aqui lo teneis, espero que os guste._**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 5 -.**

-Se puede saber que haces? – limpiándose un poco la sangre que tenia en el rostro a causa de la herida, y mirándola con odio – que no se supone que tendrías que estar con Uchiha – remarcando esta ultima palabra-

-Bueno, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer – sonriendo, y poniendo su mano en la cintura, pues creía que esa niñita no era nada del otro mundo –

-No me digas, y que se supone que tienes que hacer aquí? No estoy de humor para ahora ponerme a hablar contigo…

-Bueno, no es a hablar a lo que he venido, tengo que dejarte una cosa muy clara…

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre la pelirosa, con intención de atacarla, la cual al ver como se dirigía rápidamente sobre ella, la esquivo ágilmente, quedando justo detrás de la pelirroja, y esta vez fue Sakura la que saco un kunai y se lo puso cerca del cuello de la pelirroja, dándole a entender que la situación no era favorable para la susodicha.

-Creo que te llamas…Karin, cierto? – recordando como el Uchiha la había llamado durante su encuentro – creo que esta situación no es la mejor para ti, tal y como estas ahora… - haciendo un poco de presión sobre el cuello de la pelirroja, hablaba secamente, pues todos los sentimientos habían quedado de nuevo en un segundo lugar, siendo de nuevo la Sakura que había sido durante esos meses atrás – por lo que te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, a que has venido aquí?

La pelirosa espero unos segundos para oír la respuesta, pero esta no llegaba, pues dejo de apuntarla con el kunai, y se puso enfrente de ella, pues esa tampoco era su manera de actuar, prefería las cosas de frente. Una vez quedaron las dos kunoichis cara a cara, la pelirosa pudo ver que en la cara de su contrincante se podía ver el enfado, cosa que ella no acababa de entender, pues no la conocía de nada, apenas era esa la primera vez que se encontraban , pero esa pelirroja parecía tener algo contra ella, por lo que le izo fruncir el ceño, pero de repente, vio como la pelirroja se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella, parecía querer volver a atacarla.

Fueron diversas las veces que la pelirroja se dispuso a atacar a Sakura, pero esta esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad, por lo que Karin, no pudo ni siquiera rozar a la pelirosa, mientras que esta, prefería de momento no atacar aun, pues primero quería saber a que había venido todo esto. La pelirroja, tras ver que ninguno de sus ataques tenia efecto en aquella chiquilla decidío dejar de intentarlo por el momento, para esperar alguna oportunidad.

-_Como es posible que esta chiquilla este esquivando tan fácilmente todos mis ataques…-_ parándose enfrente de ella, y comprobando que la pelirosa se encontraba en perfecto estado – _debe ser una broma…_

-Parece que por fin te cansaste… - cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido –

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez… - volviendo a su pose inicial – aléjate de Sasuke!

-Como? – eso si la sorprendió, por lo que no pudo evitar que una risita se le asomara en su rostro – no me vas a decir que todo esto a sido solo por eso, o si?

-Como si no lo supieras…ví perfectamente como le mirabas

-Hmp…como miro a la gente o deje de mirarla no es tu problema – volviendo a fruncir el ceño, no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer – y no tengo porque alejarme de nadie….

-No se que clase de relación tuvisteis o de que lo conoces… - sonriendo de forma arrogante, pues creía conocer al moreno, y nunca se fijaría en semejante chiquilla – pero será mejor que te alejes de el, pues no creo que tengas nada que hacer…

-Tranquila que no voy a seguirle a ningún lado… - eso ya la estaba fastidiando bastante, quien se creía esta – sinceramente, preferiría no habérmelo encontrado, preferiría que no me hubiera hablado, así que déjalo ya, si as venido solo por esto, ya te puedes ir…aquí no tienes nada que hacer…

La pelirosa se dio la vuelta, ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, y no le importaba si esa chica seguía o se iba de ahí.

Por otro lado Karin no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta que la pelirosa le había dado, pues de alguna forma, sabia que en eso que ella había dicho, había algo oculto que quería decir todo lo contrario, de modo que volvió a coger el Kunai que momentos antes le había lanzado, y siguió el mismo movimiento, lanzándolo de nuevo hacia la pelirosa, la cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la pelirroja, y paso rozándole el brazo, produciéndole otro corte.

-Nose que mas estas haciendo aquí!! – se volvió de golpe frente a la pelirroja – y lo que si que no te voy a permitir es que me sigas atacando de esa manera!!

-Eso te pasa por darme la espalda – dirigiéndose corriendo hacia ella – así que no me subestimes!!

-Lo mismo te digo, pues ya perdí la paciencia contigo!!

Esta vez, en cuanto la pelirroja iba a golpear a Sakura, esta en vez de esquivarlo como había llevado haciendo todo el rato, le devolvió el golpe, cargando su puño con una inmensa cantidad de chakra, el cual, golpeó de lleno a la pelirroja, que ante recibir semejante golpe, no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa, antes de salir volando varios metros, para acabar golpeándose de nuevo contra uno de los árboles que se encontraban allí, llegando a partirlo y quedando tendida en el suelo. Sakura se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, pues esta vez si esa chica quería enfrentarse a ella, no solo esquivaría todos los golpes, sino que estaba dispuesta a encararla.

-Te dije que tu tampoco debías subestimarme, pues no tienes la mas mínima idea de quien soy… - poniéndose enfrente de ella, la cual, aun seguía tendida en el suelo – por lo que no tendrías que ser tan confiada y orgullosa…

-….-

-Ahora si que será mejor que regreses con los tuyos, y dejes de estar haciendo idioteces… - esta vez, sin ni siquiera mirarla de nuevo, salto al árbol mas cercano – y no andes perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a personas para decirle el que deben o no deben hacer… - habiendo dicho todo lo que tubo que decir, se adentro de nuevo en el bosque dejando a la pelirroja ahí.

La pelirroja se quedo viendo el lugar por donde su rival acababa de irse, y apretó los puños con fuerza, pues nunca creyó que esa niñita seria mucho mas fuerte que ella, no solo esquivo todos los ataques que ella hacia, sino que con un solo golpe había conseguido derrotarla de tal manera. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie, pues el golpe que había recibido había sido bastante poderoso, por lo que le costaba un poco incorporarse, resignada, decidió volver a donde los demás miembros de su equipo se encontraban, pues ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, no quería demorarse mas, pues no sabia cuando se despertarían, por lo que con paso rápido se dirigió de nuevo al lugar.

-_Espero que ninguno de los tres se haya despertado…_

Cuando llego a dicho lugar, se dio cuanta que las tres siluetas, seguían tal y como habían estado cuando ella se había marchado, por lo que suspiro algo aliviada, no quería que ninguno de los tres, mejor dicho, que cierto moreno, supiera donde había estado en el tiempo que se había ausentado, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo al lugar en donde supuestamente había estado durmiendo

-Se puede saber a donde has ido? – se pudo escuchar desde uno de los rincones –

-Sasuke… - parándose de golpe, y quedando completamente sorprendida, pues le había parecido que el moreno estaba durmiendo – nada, solamente fui a por un poco de agua fresca… - dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su lugar.

-Hmp! Pues otra vez no hagas tanto ruido… - volviendo a tumbarse, aunque sabia que lo que la pelirroja le había dicho no era cierto, pues no se tarda tanto para ir a por agua –

-Claro jeje – respirando aliviada, pues parecía que no se había dado cuenta – no me di cuenta..

Sin decir nada mas, el Uchiha le dio la espalda, y ella decidió que lo mejor seria que se durmiera, pues aun acabaría por descubrirla, de modo que se acomodo en su sitio para intentar dormir, aunque con el dolor que aun sentía por el golpe de la pelirosa, le costaría un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron dos días desde ese incidente, y Sakura seguía su viaje, aunque no consiguió avanzar mucho, seguía en esa misma montaña, pues aunque de un principio cuando decidió ir ahí, no pareció que fuera tan grande, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando, por suerte, si se encontraba ya a mucha distancia del sitio del desafortunado encuentro que tubo, por lo que eso conseguía aliviarla un poco, pues cuanto mas lejos estuvieran mejor, pensaba ella.

El día no era precisamente bueno, pues las nueves tapaban todo el cielo, unas nubes negras que indicaban lluvia, por lo que el paisaje era mas bien oscuro.

-Solo espero que no llueva… - recostándose en un árbol, pues parecía no encontrarse muy bien –

Siguió avanzando un poco mas, pero a los pocos pasos, se le nublo la vista, por lo que tubo que sujetarse a lo primero que pudo, en este caso un árbol, pues solamente estaba rodeada de ellos, pues estaba en medio de la montaña, en lo que parecía un denso bosque.

Se dejo caer en los pies de ese árbol, apoyando su espalda en el, pues de repente le había entrado frío, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y le subió un fuerte dolor a la cabeza, instintivamente se la toco, pudiéndose darse cuenta de que la tenia muy caliente, cosa que explicaba esos temblores que le habían entrado. Intento incorporarse, seria mejor encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, pues parecía que no tardaría mucho en ponerse a llover, y efectivamente cuando dio unos pasos, se pudo notar como empezaban a caer unas finas gotas de lluvia, que no tardaron mucho a intensificarse, por lo que en pocos minutos, se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia.

Sakura avanzaba con dificultad por debajo la lluvia, pues ya le era difícil cuando no llovía, por lo que ahora casi no podía avanzar, pues la fiebre que tenia le impedía ver con claridad, tenia la vista nublada, por no hablar que también tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Tengo…tengo que encontrar algún…algún sitio para resguardarme… - apenas le salía la voz, y ya temblaba de pies a cabeza – tengo que….

Sin poder acabar de pronunciar la frase, la pelirosa cayó al suelo sin conocimiento, en medio de la lluvia, sin nada para protegerla….

Que ocurrirá con Sakura en semejante estado? Que habrá sido del grupo de Sasuke?

Continuara….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Pues hasta aqui llego el 5º capitulo, que os ha parecido? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, aunque pude ser que este algo flojo, pero espero con el tiempo, y con vuestras opiniones, poder mejorar ^^_**

**_Ya saben, si os ha gustado, dejad vuestros reviews, estare encantada de poder leerlos jeje, un saludo!!_**

**_Hikari._**


End file.
